All Water has a Source
by StarryGateway
Summary: A Threat of War reaches Konoha. This time it's the Mist and Sound. Since it is said to be a large war, It is required that the jinchuuriki of the the Sand and Leaf villages be controlled and used. But what happens when One resists and the other two follow
1. Section X Info Before the Story

**Meeting the Characters**

I know you probably already know them but I am just gonna make you aware of who's gonna make and appearance. The four at the end are my characters. I made them. The Prologue will be mostly Cagalli's and some of Arashi's history.

**Naruto- **A loud, obnoxious ninja who dreams of becoming Hokage in the future. Due to a tragic situation in the past, Naruto had the evil demon Kyuubi sealed within him. Along with being an orphan, he has grown up without any acknowledgement and has felt the resentment of people who know his terrible secret. But, after acquiring new teammates and an experienced sensei, Naruto has grown considerably in both strength and maturity. His infectious personality seems to change and positively influence the people around him. He is genuinely determined to be the greatest ninja in history and works hard to fulfill this goal.

**Sakura- **A ninja who relies on her intelligence rather than brute strength in a dire situation. Sakura is a member of Kakashi's Team 7 along with Naruto and Sasuke. She is more preoccupied in gaining Sasuke's acknowledgement and affection rather than learning jutsus and such. Her other personality/mind, "Inner Sakura" says things that Sakura would not normally express to others. She is also fierce rivals with Ino, another diehard fan of Sasuke. Sakura sometimes doubts her worth as a ninja, since Sasuke and Naruto's growth has been exponential when compared to her.

**Kakashi-** Labeled as the Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja, Kakashi has copied over 1000 different jutsu/techniques. Due to the mysterious Sharingan in his left eye and exceptional skills, Kakashi has become a well known individual throughout the ninja community. He became a chuunin at the age of 6, under the tutelage of the 4th Hokage, and was a former member of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU. He is currently the sensei of Team 7, which consists of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi spends his leisurely time reading the adult novel, _Come Come Paradise_.

**Tsunade- **One of the Legendary Sannin (3 Ninja); Tsunade is a medical specialist with tremendous physical strength. Along with here apprentice, Shizune, Tsunade spends her time going from town to town gambling. In the past, two very special people in her life died shortly after receiving a cursed necklace from her. She is currently the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, after the 3rd was murdered by Orochimaru.

**Hinata- **A member of the Hyuuga Main House, Hinata is a shy girl who wishes to change herself. As a member of the Hyuuga Clan, she possesses the Advanced Bloodline eye ability, Byakugan. She is very kind to others, but lacks any real self confidence, so she tries to avoid conflict. While growing up, she has admired Naruto's determination and perseverance despite his hardships. This admiration has turned in to affection for Naruto, but he is oblivious to the fact.

**Neji-** A member of the Hyuuga Branch House, Neji is forever branded with a Curse Seal. He possesses the Advanced Blood eye ability, Byakugan, and is a master of the Gentle Fist fighting style. He is considered a genius among geniuses, even within the Hyuuga Clan. Neji is calm and collective when fighting, he effectively utilizes the Byakugan to read his opponents and react accordingly. His hatred for the Hyuuga Main House has fueled his determination to become stronger; he has even mastered techniques which were intended only for the Main House. His belief in an individual's fixed destiny has also greatly influenced his life and personality.

**Jiraiya- **One of the Legendary Sannin (3 Ninja); Jiraiya has decided to become a hermit and roam outside the confines of the village. Actually, he has been following Orochimaru, another Sannin, since he knew the missing Nin would someday return to the Leaf Village to create havoc. As a genin, he was under the supervision of the 3rd Hokage, along with Orochimaru and Tsunade; he later became the sensei of the 4th Hokage. Jiraiya shares many similarities with Naruto, including peeping at females in the hot springs, but he claims it as inspiration for his novel, _Come Come Paradise_. Jiraiya is skilled in a variety of jutsu, including the summoning of toads and frogs.

**Orochimaru- **One of the Legendary Sannin (3 Ninja); Orochimaru has abandoned the village and is currently an S rank criminal. As a child, Orochimaru showed tremendous potential in an era ravaged with war. But as he grew older, he became fixated on learning more jutsus, even to the point of experimenting on fellow Leaf shinobi. He has even created a jutsu that allows him to transfer his soul into a new body, technically becoming immortal. After leaving the village, he became a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, but left to continue his own plans. Orochimaru created the Hidden Sound Village and currently has his eyes on Sasuke, due to his Advance Bloodline ability, Sharingan.

**Gaara- **To become the ultimate ninja, the single-tailed bijuu, Shukaku, was attached to him at birth by his father, the Kazekage. Gaara has been raised to be the Hidden Sand's trump card, but the bijuu within him, Shukaku, is far too uncontrollable and has become a threat to the village itself. The hatred that was directed at him and the countless assassination attempts on his life has made Gaara to feel his sole purpose in life is to kill. As long as there are people to kill, he believes his reason for existence will continue. In battle, Gaara is a living weapon, capable of causing devastation with his numerous sand attacks. Calm in most situations, the demon occasionally awakens and hungers for destruction.

**Kankurou- **The eldest son of the Kazekage and sibling to Temari and Gaara. Kankurou appears to have a short temper when something little annoys him. The large bandaged item which he carries on his back is actually a human-sized puppet, which he is able to control with strings of chakra. The puppet is a very useful tool which can be disguised to take on another appearance and fool opponents. In battle, with the puppet, Kankurou is able to fight from a distance, but he also needs to concentrate on controlling the puppet. The puppet itself is filled with various deadly weapons and poisons.

**Temari- **The eldest child of the Kazekage, and sibling to Gaara and Kankurou; Temari is a very bright and powerful ninja. With her gigantic fan, she is capable of creating devastating blasts of wind.

**Shukaku- **Shukaku is a "bijuu", one of the tailed demons of the ancient world. He has been in the possession of Hidden Sand since ages past and is currently sealed within Gaara. Gaara grew up confused and angry at his place in the village, as all the villagers feared him and his power to control the sands. When Gaara grew older he gained the ability to enter into a forced sleep, which would allow Shukaku to come out. Shukaku would gather sand from the surrounding area to make his large tanuki body. Shukaku seems to be fairly loud and flamboyant in his speech, probably as a result of not being released very often.

**Kyuubi- **Considered one of the strongest bijuu with the most chakra; Kyuubi is an evil being bent on causing destruction. This demon was sealed inside Naruto by the 4th Hokage 13 years ago. Although sealed, Kyuubi is able to grant Naruto tremendous amounts of chakra when needed. Kyuubi's power is currently sought after by the criminal organization Akatsuki. He has begun to soften up to Naruto but still carries a hell of a lot of hatred towards the Hidden Leaf village.

**Sherto- **Not much is known about him except that he is a very influential member of the Konoha Council. He seems to always time about what is best for Konoha, but what is his real plan? Who else does he report to other then the Hokage? And why is he so interested in Cagalli and Naruto?

**Cagalli- **At birth she was given the amazing ability to shift her form to any living creature and if it was human she could retain all their memories and actions. The almost perfect disguise except that no matter what she did her eye color would stay the same color. Icy Blue, almost white. When she was a genin, she went on a mission about 5 miles outside of the village. There she came upon the eight-tailed wolf, Arashi, who after learning that her ally the nine-tailed fox (Kyuubi) was sealed into a young baby in her village, sealed herself into Cagalli in order to help her old ally. Also because of Cagalli's ability, Arashi is able change into her wolf shape whenever Cagalli uses Arashi's chakra. She is currently a Jounin.

**Arashi- **The eight-tailed wolf who willingly sealed herself into the body of Cagalli. She is a good friend and ally of Kyuubi and wants to make sure he's ok. She seems very motherly when she talks to Cagalli, but also can be and fierce as Kyuubi (meaning umm…she's very powerful and scary). Because of Cagalli's ability, Arashi is able change into her wolf shape whenever Cagalli uses Arashi's chakra or when Arashi takes over.

**RaiKaze- **He is Cagalli's pet hawk. He has Dark brown feathers streaked with tan and his tail feathers are a rusty red color. He also has a lighting shaped mark over both of hiss eyes. He is extremely swift and agile, which helps when he needs to bring a message to someone, from Cagalli. He also has an extremely accurate shot, that almost never misses. He was a gift to Cagalli when she graduated from the Ninja Academy.

Prologue to come soon...


	2. Prologue

This Prologue tells you about Arashi and Cagalli. The real story will start next chapter.

This is gonna be sooo cool!

"Congratulations on a job well done Team Kamase," The Third said, "You're Mission was a success. Thanks to you, we will not have to worry about war with the Hidden Mist." He applauded the three skilled genin and their sensei. "Thank you Hokage-sama." The Jounin, Ran Kamase, said and bowed. She then looked to her students.

"Alright munchkins. Time to celebrate with some Ramen, my treat."

"YEAH!" exclaimed one of boys of the squad.

"AWESOME!" yelled the other.

"YEA RAMEN!" exclaimed the lone kunoichi.

They are about to leave the room when the Hokage says, "Ran, if it's not a problem. I would like to borrow Cagalli from you." "Ok." Ran says and turns to the black-haired kunoichi "Hear that squirt? You stay. Don't worry, we'll save some ramen for you." She smiles. "YEAH UNLESS WE EAT IT ALL! Right Kira!" yelled one of the genin who popped his head from behind the door. "RIGHT KANU!" yelled Kira who also popped his head from behind the door.

After Ran pulled the two boys away by the ears, it was only Cagalli and the Hokage left in the room; not including RaiKaze, Cagalli's hawk who was on her shoulder. "Did I do something wrong Hokage-sama?" Cagalli finally asked breaking the silence. The Third looked surprise "Of course not. I just have a special mission that I would like you to complete. It shouldn't take long." He started to shift through some papers on his desk. "We have gotten word that there is some mild disturbance somewhere north of the village. Some witnesses said it was some type of creature. So, Because of your unique abilities, I have chosen you to find out what is the source of the disturbance and if possible, stop it. If it is not possible for you to stop whatever is the cause, send RaiKaze back to my office and I will send you some assistance. Understand?" the Third explained. "HAI! I will do my best!' Cagalli responded happily. She then bows and runs out of the room to start her special mission. Once again the room is quiet, "Maybe I should have sent someone else, because if the rumors are true, then Cagalli is in for more then she bargained for. Arashi won't go down easily." He said with a sigh.

* * *

The forest was unusually quiet. Not a single sound was heard that would alarm anything. Cagalli silently jumped from tree to tree while RaiKaze flew overhead. From what the Third told her, the location of the disturbance was nearby. RaiKaze then suddenly landed in a tree next to a bush. Cagalli instantly hid in the bush. She pushed back some of the branches of the bush to see what caused RaiKaze to stop flying. Then she saw it. There, in the small clearing in front of her, lay a wolf that was at least twice the size of a normal one. It was fully white except for its paws, ears and the tip of its tail, which were a deep dark blue. Some of the fur was stained with blood from a wound near the wolf's front leg. The only other unusual thing about this wolf was its tail. There were eight. That meant this was no normal wolf, No. This was Arashi, the eight-tailed wolf.

Arashi's pale blue eyes glanced over to where Cagalli was hiding. "I know you're there. Come out where I can see you." Arashi said hoarsely. Cagalli came out from the bush and faced Arashi. "You're from the Hidden Leaf Village, aren't you pup?' Cagalli nodded, "Then you must have an idea of where my comrade, Kyuubi, is. His scent has faintly disappeared." Arashi asked hoarsely. Kyuubi? That's the name of the nine tailed fox that attacked the village 6 years ago Cagalli thought before saying "Well…you see….ummmm…." You could tell she was scared but she couldn't signal RaiKaze to leave without Arashi seeing her. "Come one pup, I just want to know what happened to him the night he stupidly attacked your village." Arashi said her voice sounding a little annoyed. "He was sealed. By the Fourth Hokage. Into a newborn baby's body." She finally said, she found out who held Kyuubi inside them by watching the villagers' reactions to a certain boy and then confronted the Third about it.

Arashi sighed and attempted to stand but fell due to the pain from her wound. Cagalli Ran over to her, grabbed her leg and attempted to stop her from trying to get up. "NO! You'll just hurt yourself more then you already are if you try and move." Cagalli said with concern and worry in her voice. "I MUST! There's no telling what Kyuubi might pull in order to be released or control the boy. I must try and stop him." Arashi barked with annoyance, worry, and anger to the girl trying to stop her. "But in your condition you would get nowhere near the village, not to mention that you probably would be attacked by shinobi." Cagalli yelled, "How would you stop him if you die!" Arashi then lay down while Cagalli started to catch her breath. "There must be something I can do to help you."

There is a short pause, then Arashi smiled and slowly lifted her tails. "Maybe there is a way you can help pup." Suddenly all eight of her tails glowed brightly. Cagalli shielded her eyes from the blinding light, then yelled to RaiKaze "FLY BOY! GO TO THE THIRD!" He flew off in the direction of the village with incredible speed. Arashi's body then started to glow and become what looked like just a being of dark blue chakra. She stood up, faced the shielding Cagalli and began to charge. When she reached Cagalli, Arashi disappears and Cagalli's chakra changes from the normal lite blue to a dark midnight blue and a seal appears on her stomach. She hears someone call her name as Cagalli loses consciousness.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

Cagalli wakes up to find herself in a bed in the Hospital. "So…you're awake squirt." A voice says. Cagalli jolt up and faces the voice "Ran-sensei!" she says startled but then concentrates on a pain in her arm. "I wouldn't move that much if I were you. You've experienced a lot." Her sensei says. "I remember seeing a bright glowing light, and then…wait! What happened? Why did I black out and where's Arashi?" Cagalli questioned, demanding answers. "Calm down squirt. Let's wait for the Hokage to get here." Ran laughs. The hospital room door opens and the Third enters, "You look much better Cagalli." Cagalli looked at him and said "Hokage-sama, what happened?"

* * *

**After 30 minutes of explaining**

"So Arashi sealed herself inside of me?" Cagalli asked after Ran and the Third explained what happened. "Yes," the Third responded. Cagalli's face seemed sad, "But you should not think of it as a Curse. Since the sealing was of her own free will, this is a gift, with Arashi you now have access to many things." Cagalli looked up, this time she looked confused. "You are able to use some of Arashi's abilities. You also have gained a second supply of chakra. Also you have…" Ran explained and then Cagalli heard a voice in her head that finished the sentence My guidance, pup Cagalli seemed surprised at the sudden answer. "Well. It seems Arashi has contacted you. I think it would be best if you two made a deal, face-to-face." The Third said and started to make some seals. "Forced Sleep Jutsu" Cagalli then falls back onto her bed in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Where am I?" Cagalli asks as she wakes up in a strange place. The waves are rocky and cave-like and the entire area is tinted blue and continues on what seems like forever like a hallway. Cagalli starts walking down the pathway and hears a growling that starts to get louder and louder. The hall eventually leads into a large room that is divided by a large gate. "Well, you made it pup. I'm guessing the reason you're here is because your Hokage wants you to ensure the safety of his village." Arashi smirks from behind the large gate. Cagalli glares at the gate, "HEY! While you're in my body, things will be done my way!" Cagalli yells. "State your terms pup, otherwise I'm not gonna listen to you, heck I might not listen anyway depending on what you say." Arashi smirks again. "First, if I ask you have to lend me your chakra. Second, if Kyuubi does something you must help stop him. Lastly, you can't attack my village no matter what." Cagalli negotiates. "Fine, but on one condition. If I am needed, you will transform into a one-tailed version of me and let me have control." Arashi counters with a smirk.

"**DEAL!"

* * *

**

Man that was annoying to write. Well now you know Cagalli and Arashi. Chapter One will go up when I feel like it. Don't flame me…please?

BTW Arashi calls Cagalli 'pup' because that's what a baby wolf is and well…Arashi is very motherly.

Also, the people who appear here won't appear in the story except for Cagalli, Arashi, and RaiKaze.

Arashi: Oi! House is coming on!

Me: AHHHH! I'm not missing it!


	3. Chapter 1: A Storm is Brewing

FINALLY! OMG This was so annoying to write. I hate Writer's block.

Arashi: Everyone Does.

Me: Shut up…

Arashi: Then get on with the story.

Me: …Fine.

"You Have got be kidding!"

"Be Reasonable Cagal…"

"I WILL NOT BE REASONABLE! YOU'RE ASKING FOR WAR!"

"I told you we shouldn't have let her come."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage finally yelled.

They were all in Tsunade's office. Sherto and his assistant, Loki, were giving their input on new information from the Mist, and Jounin Cagalli was just being a critic. They had gotten word that the Mist Village might wage war against Konaha with help from the Sound. Cagalli's old team had made various trips to the Hidden Mist and their MizuKage, which was the main reason she was there. Cagalli also didn't trust Sherto's actions, he was too warlike and he secretly had convinced a few ninja to work under him.

"But Tsunade-sama…" Sherto began to say.

"I said enough. I'll get back to you on this issue. Now you and Loki leave." Tsunade ordered. Sherto and his assistant left her office leaving her and Cagalli inside. Tsunade gave out a large sigh, "You know I can't keep us out of this war Cagalli, so out with it what do you know." She says. Cagalli closes her eyes, "With a war of this magnitude, Sherto's council will take over all actions of Konaha, and…" she says and opens her eyes. One is the normal dark blue with the other is a pale blue. "They will force all jinchuuriki in the Sand and Leaf to be controlled and used as weapons. That was how it always was. When two or more of the 5 great shinobi nations went to war, they would unleash the demon power inside a jinchuuriki on their enemy. In this case, it would mean that Naruto, Gaara, and Cagalli would all be in grave danger now. Tsunade sighs, "I hope you have a plan Cagalli, because I don't want to see you or Naruto being used like some common toy." She says. She was particularly close to the boy even though he drove her just as nuts as Jiraiya did. "I have already contacted Gaara. He and his siblings will meet me if something happens. As for Naruto, I have to talk to Kakashi." Cagalli explains. Tsunade nods and Cagalli walks out of the room. Don't worry pup. Nothing will go wrong while I'm Alive. Arashi says to Cagalli.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the bridge reading his stupid book. Then a black hawk lands on the railing next to him, "How'd it go Cagalli?" he said peering over to the hawk. The hawk then changed back into Cagalli with a worried face. "We're going to war." She said with a sigh. "I know that. What about you?" he said. "Make sure you know where Naruto is at all times. If anything happens, follow RaiKaze. I don't trust that Sherto wouldn't try and take him." She responded.

"Kakashi-sensei! Cagalli-sensei!" a pair of voices yell. "Speak of the Devil." Cagalli smirks as Naruto and Sakura run up. "See you later Kakashi." Cagalli says as she transforms back into a black hawk and flies off. "Kakashi-sensei, why was Cagalli-sensei here?" Sakura asked. "And why are people saying we're going to war?" Naruto then asked. Their sensei sighed, "Well that's the reason Cagalli was here. You see, we ARE going to war with the Mist and Sound," he said "And because of what Cagalli just told me I need to know where the two of you are at all times, especially you Naruto." Naruto opened his mouth to ask why but stopped himself. He saw the answer in Kakashi's eye. "But what do we do now?' Sakura said. "For now, Nothing. We wait for Cagalli's signal."

* * *

Sherto was pacing in his office while Loki was working with some liquid in a bottle. 'I will not have that damn Cagalli ruin my plan." He said with a scowl. "Not to worry Sherto-sama, everything will be fine." Loki said reassuringly. "Yes…the more she watches me the easier it will be to get her." Sherto smirks, "I'm assuming it's ready." Loki slowly shook the bottle of green liquid, "One well aimed needle dipped in this and even the strongest demon will lose strength."

"Excellent," Sherto says, "Soon three of the great tailed demon will be under my control!" Both Sherto and Loki start to laugh evilly.

* * *

HA HA! HAPPY EASTER! Here's your gift from the Easter Beagle.

Arashi: I thought it was the Easter bunny.

Me: IT'S THE EASTER BEAGLE! NO CANDY FOR YOU!

Arashi: tackles me and we fight over candy


	4. Chapter 2: Arashi's Great Escape

Chapter Two is up and It's one of my personal favorites! Enjoy!

* * *

It has been two months since the Leaf and Sand went to war with the Mist and Sound. No battles have reached either village; most have been within the forest near the Mist. The sand ninja have been helping as best they can but neither them or the Leaf will last much longer without forcing the jinchuuriki to fight. Gaara, Naruto, and Cagalli have been exempt from the fighting until they are ordered to.

Cagalli was on the bridge, as still as stone as if she was waiting for something. Then she opens her eyes and looks to the sky.

"So today's the day?" she asked softly.

Are you ready pup? Arashi asks.

"I was born ready." Cagalli smirks and walks back towards the village.

**

* * *

Later…**

"And why am I coming?" Cagalli asked. Loki, Sherto's assistant, was bring her to a tactics meeting since it won't be long till she's ordered to fight, but Cagalli didn't buy it. She knew this was probably Sherto's idea to capture and control her, but she would just play along for now. "Here we are," Loki said stopping at a door at the end of the hallway, "Sherto-sama and the others have already started." Loki softly smirks as Cagalli opens the door and enters. In the group, a group of ninja, including Sherto, are standing around a map on a table near a series of windows. Cagalli walks forward and Sherto looks up and she reaches the group. He smirks and then his ninja surround Cagalli.

"You're sloppy Sherto." She snickers.

"If I was sloppy you won't have come." He laughed.

"I knew what was going on the minute Loki told me to come. Why would you bring only me and not invite the Hokage? Hmm?" Cagalli says with a sarcastic tone.

"You may have figured it out but that won't stop me. Your type will be used whether you like it or not." Sherto smirks.

His ninja jump at Cagalli but she jumps over them. "If you want me that badly." She yells before breaking the window, "THEN TRY AND CATCH ME!" With that she jumps out and Sherto's ninja follow after her.

* * *

The village was basically empty since everyone was evacuated to the Sand since the Mist ninja would most likely attack Konaha instead of Suna. Cagalli raced down a street with her pursuers not far behind. "_Would it pay to have some water in this damn village!_" Cagalli thinks angrily. She spots a barrel of water ahead of her, "_Perfect!_" She throws a kunai so that it causes the barrel to tip over and spill the water on the ground. She stops in the puddle and faces the oncoming ninja. They get closer and she forms some seals, "Mizu no Tatsumaki no Jutsu!"A giant tornado rises from the water and traps some of the ninja, while Cagalli escapes.

Left, Right, Right, Left, Left, without anyone there the village was almost like a maze. "DAMMIT!" she says as she enters a new street, it's full of exploding notes. One her pursuers throws a kunai at on and it sets them all off sending Cagalli and a large cloud of smoke into the air. "_I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!_" and a dark blue chakra engulfs her body. When she lands, she is no longer Cagalli but a running, one-tailed Arashi. She exits the cloud and, using one of her abilities, Arashi turns invisible.

* * *

Still invisible, Arashi reaches the street that leads to the gate entrance to Konaha. Even though she's invisible, Arashi hides behind a couple of barrels. For once, it's closed and guarded by the fifty ninja who work under Sherto. "_He's REALLY testing my patience._" Arashi growls to herself. You have a plan to get out? Cagalli asks and Arashi mentally laughs "_Easy, Just hold on. I haven't used this jutsu in the longest time._" Arashi answers with a smirk.

Arashi opens her mouth and a small ball of dark blue chakra, the size of a marble, forms and starts to slowly grow. Once the ball gets to the size of an orange, she can't hold her invisible and lets herself be visible. They see her and start running towards her. TOO LATE! The ball swells to the size of a basketball and she releases it in a large blast heading straight for the gate and incoming ninja. It hits the gate and the door fling off and Arashi, followed by Sherto and the ninja not killed by the blast, rushes out. "_Dammit Cagalli! Where's that lake! That blast took a lot out of me!_" Arashi mentally barks to Cagalli. Not much further. Hang tight. Cagalli answers. Arashi growls as she tries to stay ahead of her pursuers. Form the dense view of the forest, a lake comes into view and Arashi speeds up. "HURRY! CATCH HER BEFORE SHE REACHES THE LAKE!" Sherto yells. Arashi smirks and begins to glow a pale blue. Sherto takes out the needle Loki gave him. Arashi jumps and aims for the water and just before she hits the water; Sherto throws the needle and hits one of Arashi's back legs. When Arashi enters the water, the entire lake glows and Arashi disappears. "Where'd she go!" one ninja exclaimed. "That. Was one of her abilities. She water-skipped. Where she is now, only she knows." Sherto says then smirks. "But at least it wasn't a total loss." He says to himself then yells "RETURN TO

THE VILLAGE!"

* * *

"She's late." Tsunade says, Cagalli was supposed to report to her over an hour ago and she still hasn't come, "What could this mean…" Then one of the windows crash and RaiKaze lands on her desk. On his leg is a pair of notes, one addressed to Tsunade-sama and the other to Gaara. She opens hers and reads it.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_If you have gotten this note, it means I most likely was ambushed and am currently in hiding. This is not a joke. When you have finished reading this note, send RaiKaze with the other note to Gaara in the Sand. Then alert Kakashi about my disappearance. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself and I have Arashi._

_Cagalli _

_P.S. If it because urgent that you need t__o find my location, ask Jiraiya w__hat "All Water has a Source" m__eans. He'll know. _

"Cagalli…" Tsunade sighs, "Be careful."

**

* * *

Meanwhile…**

In a dark cave there is a small waterfall with a wolf statue on either side. The water pours into a shallow pool. Out of the water pops Cagalli. She stands up, clutching her left arm, and walks closer to the waterfall. The waters split to reveal a dark passage with a mysterious blue glow in the distance. Cagalli enters and the waters return to the normal flow behind her. A voice softly rings out, Welcome to my Sanctuary, pup.

* * *

YEAH! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! This is one of my favorite chapters. I had so much fun writing it. munches on some Easter chocolate.

Arashi: Sooo weak and tired. Give me some freaking candy….

Me: Sure, You deserve it. Knowing what else will happen to you. gives chocolate bunny

Arashi: What do you mean….

Me: Do you want the chocolate or not?

Arashi munches chocolate. Here's to the readers never getting the title.

Me: Here, Here!


	5. Chapter 3: Finding a Way

FINALLY! I finish this. I hated this chapter sooo much.

BTW I WANT NO FLAMES IN REVIEWS OR TELLING ME INFO! I ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING POSSIBLE ABOUT THE BIJJU I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT I KNOW….Ahem.

Now read.

Oh I am gonna be commenting in this chapter, cause I want to.

"So Cagalli's gone." Kakashi said. It had been about a week since Cagalli disappeared and Tsunade got her note. Tsunade had told Kakashi and Gai to meet her secretly in her office to discuss what to do next. "It's not Cagalli I'm worried about; she can take care of herself. What worries me is that RaiKaze hasn't returned from the Sand." Tsunade replied. RaiKaze was the only one who knew where Cagalli could be, he's pretty smart for a hawk. He could bring anyone exactly where she was hidden. "Hmmm….that is a problem," Kakashi said crossing his arms, "without RaiKaze to lead, no one can find out where Cagalli is hiding." "Isn't that the point? If no one knows where she is, then Sherto can't get her." Gai questioned. "That's true, but we have to take into account that she isn't the only jinchurriki known in the Leaf or the Sand. There still is Naruto and Gaara. We have to make sure that they will be safe." Tsunade answers. The three pause and think about what they should do.

Suddenly (no RaiKaze isn't coming), Tsunade starts shifting through the millions of papers on her desk (loti papers for a Hokage). "What are you doing Hokage-sama?" Gai asks but watch her with a huge confused look. "Cagalli's note. I remember something I read on it….FOUND IT!" she says holding up a small piece of paper. She scanned the letter and stopped at the P.S. She stared at it gets an annoyed face (pulsing vein thingy). "What's the matter Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Out of all the people she could have told. Why did she pick him?" (For all those who are stupid or clueless. She doesn't like Jiraiya.) "DO either of you know where that damned Jiraiya is?" Kakashi and Gai but shake their heads. "It's impossible to know where he is and even harder to find him." Kakashi responds. Tsunade leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. "_All water has a source_..., "What could it possibly mean?" Gai says. "It's one of Arashi's riddles." Tsunade says opening her eyes (One part down. One to go. Just think what it means stares at readers…DON'T LOOK AT ME! GO BACK TO SCIENCE CLASS!)

Tsunade resets her chair and faces the two jounin. "What do you mean?" Gai asks (basically I'm making him clueless, I hate him.). "Not only was Arashi the caring one of the bijuu, she was also the most cunning." Kakashi explained. "It's said that she only gave information out to people she trusted with her life. Still, as a precaution, she would tell the info in code, whatever she said could represent a person, a place, or an object." Tsunade continued. "That means whatever Cagalli was referring to answers the riddle," Gai says (NO FREAKING DUH!), "But what could it mean?" They were close. If they could find out where Cagalli was hidden, they could make sure that Naruto and Gaara would be safe from Sherto's ever extending grasp for power. When the war started, the council gave all decision-making powers to Sherto, and Tsunade was powerless to deny any of his decisions or actions."

"What about using Pakkun to find her Kakashi?" Gai said and Kakashi shook his head. "That won't work. Arashi water-skipped, so her scent has disappeared." "Tsunade slams her hands on her desk, some of the papers either shift or fall off. "There must be something we can do! Sherto attacked Cagalli so he's going to go after Naruto soon." She yells. Her hands hold up her head and she drops her gaze to her desk and all the muddled papers. Then something catches her eye. It's a picture. She picks it up and looks at it. It shows a small girl with black hair and a small white dog. They are standing happily in front of a large gray/blue cave within a mountain in the rain. She turns it over and looks at the back for a name or anything. Suddenly her eyes grow big.

"Hokage-sama? What's wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"It all makes sense now."

"What?"

"THE RIDDLE!"

A confused look appears over the two jounins' faces. "Cagalli drew this picture and gave it to the Third when she was a genin," Tsunade says handing them the picture. "On the back is a song that she wrote" They look at the back and see the song… (Goes to the tune of "Castle in the Sky." Imagine the voice of a young girl singing it.)

_Sanctuary_

_ People look down on me and leave_

_But I have a friend who will never leave_

_The friend that is with me_

_Day and Night._

_When I am sad or feeling blue_

_My little friend knows what to do._

_She brings be to a place that she knew_

_With walls of crystallic blue._

_There is a pool with water white_

_Just as pure as the moonlight._

_Here is where water's life begins_

_Then to goes everywhere._

_Deep in the Valley of Storms_

_There is a powerful, monstrous storm_

_Pass through there and there you'll be_

_Safe with us in our Sanctuary. _

"The Valley of Storms…very clever Arashi." Gai smirks. "It's true there is a never ending storm there. Its said that the more it rains, to more content Arashi is and If it was ever to stop, it would mean Arashi is extremely enraged." Kakashi explains. Tsunade nods "Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto and Sakura there, make sure Sherto doesn't find out. Gai, act as if this meeting never happened and you know nothing. I want you to report to me any unusual actions made by Sherto. Understand?" she orders. Both nod and disappear in a poof. Tsunade picked up the picture again and looked at it. It's changed. The small girl is now much older and is wearing a forehead protector for the Leaf village and the small white dog is now larger and more like a wolf. The wolf winks and Tsunade smiles

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says as the copy-ninja appears on the bridge meeting place. "What's so important sensei?" Naruto asks. "Due to the circumstances we are now in, the Hokage has ordered me to take the two of you to a secret location. And no I am not telling you where we are going so don't ask." Kakashi responds, "I want the two of you to meet me here in 1 hour with enough supplies to last a week. Do not make it know of us leaving. Understand?" "HAI!" they respond and head off to their houses leaving Kakashi alone of the bridge. 'I hope this works." He says to himself.

**1 hour later…**

They meet at the bridge all packed and secretly left the village hoping thy weren't seen. But they were dead wrong, Loki had seen them leave and went to alert Sherto. "What are your orders Sherto-sama?" Loki asks his (big-headed) superior. "Send a small squad to trail them. It is extremely important that they do not realize they are being followed. They will lead us to Cagalli and then we will take them all." He smirks and then laughs evilily.

Me: Wow…I forgot how stupid Sherto is.

Arashi: --;

Me: DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!

I know this is boring, but I PROMISE it will get better. The reason it is taking sooo long is because I have to correct myself, survive school, and all other things.

Once again… I DO NOT WANT ANY FLAMES IN THE REVIEWS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN E-MAIL ME AT I might answer either in anger or not at all. DEAL WITH IT!


	6. Chapter 4: Journey to the Valley

Me: Whoa! Sorry about being soooooo late. I've been…busy.

Arashi: Yeah right, you've been in writer's block land, five weeks of sleep-away camp, two weeks in cape cod…

Me: SHUT IT!

Arashi: Then get on with it…

Me…fine.

--------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Team Kakashi left the village and were on route to the Valley of Storms. It was a little difficult to pass the look out stations without being seen, but they did it. They only packed enough supplies to last at least a week, since it shouldn't take long to reach their destination.

"I still don't understand why we left the village Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. She picked now to ask since they were all resting and getting ready to call it a night. She had tried to ask Naruto if he knew but when she did, he averted his gaze and didn't answer. It was really unlike HIM to not have asked anything since they began so he must know something. Hearing Sakura's question, Kakashi glanced at Naruto who looked down to the ground.

'_So they do know something!' _she thought.

"I know you both know what's going on! So tell me what's going on!" Sakura barked.

Seeing Sakura get angry wasn't a pretty sight. Naruto knew that they needed to tell her. It's just…he felt that it was his fault that this was all happening. If he and Cagalli were never jinchuuriki, there might still have been a war, but at least they wouldn't be in danger from their own ninja.

**Kit…you should tell her. Regardless of what you wish life was like, she can't help you move forward unless she knows and understands.** Kyuubi said to him. ((I will never show Kyuubi-Chan evil! NEVER!)) The fox always wanted to make sure the boy would be okay. If the fox said Sakura should know, then she will. Naruto looked up to his sensei and nodded slightly.

"Alright." Kakashi started, ((LIKE I'D MAKE NARUTO DO IT)) "You know the three jinchuuriki of the Leaf and Sand, correct?" She nods, she knew that he was talking about Naruto, Gaara, and Cagalli. "In the past, when a large scale war erupted, the jinchuuriki of each village would be used to wipe out the enemy ninja. When this war started, Sherto gained power and we think he planned to use Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Arashi for his own purposes and not just the war." Naruto shifts his gaze to the ground. "We left so that Sherto would not have any chance to get near them." Kakashi finished.

"What about Cagalli? And Gaara? Aren't they in danger?" Sakura questions.

"Gaara, should have left the Sand already and is heading where we are going. As for Cagalli, she's been safe for about a week. She planned this after all. Relax Sakura, everything has been taken care of." Kakashi responds.

--------------------------------------------

"So far, so good." The masked ninja said into his COM. He was the leader of the group sent after Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. _Good. Make sure it stays that way. Remember. If you are caught, make sure that needle hits the jinchuuriki._ Sherto's voice responds.

"Yes sir."

"Are we there yet Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto groaned again.

"THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME YOU'VE ASKED IN THE LAST FIVE MINUTES NARUTO! GIVE IT A REST!" Sakura barked.

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped in the middle of a small clearing. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks as they stop behind him. "Alright, I know you've been following us. Come out and show yourselves." Their sensei calls out.

Then, as if on queue, the group of nins appeared in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki. Under the orders of Sherto, you are required to return to the village." The leader, Miro, says in a stern tone. "And if I refuse?" Naruto barked. "That's not your choice, now is it?" Miro smirked.

But before they group could get anywhere near Naruto, a barrier of **sand** surrounded them. "Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi! Let's go!" a voice yells. They turn around to see Jiraiya, Temari and Gaara behind them. Kakashi nods and the group follows. "Cagalli told me to pick up Gaara and meet you. She seemed worried in her note, so something must be up." Jiraiya says. "But how will we be able to get to her without Sherto's squad following us?" Sakura asked.

Before anyone could answer, a hawk flew up beside them. It was different though, over each eye was a lightning bolt-shaped mark. "She really doesn't need to rush us RaiKaze." Jiraiya says. Clasped in RaiKaze's talons is a necklace with a deep, dark blue crystal on it. He flies in front of the group as if he was guiding them. Within moments, a lake comes into view and the crystal begins to glow.

"What's going on?" Naruto yells. "Cagalli has activated the chakra within the necklace's crystal. Once we enter the water, it will immediately water-skip us to the Valley of Storms." Jiraiya responds. "Water-skip?" Sakura asks. ((DAMN I love that word.))

"It's one of Arashi's abilities. By using the water, Cagalli is able to transport herself or anyone from one source of water to another…GET READY!" Jiraiya explains. The glow from the crystal extends and covers the entire group. RaiKaze dive bombs into the water and disappears. "JUMP!" and with that final yell from Jiraiya, they jump into the water and disappear in a flash of blue.

--------------------------------------------

In a small clearing in front of a mountain valley, is a small pond. First, RaiKaze flies out, lands on a nearby rock, and dries off. Then Kakashi and Jiraiya climb out with Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Sakura right behind them.

Within the mountainous valley, a tremendous clap of thunder booms and startles the group. "Where are we?" Sakura finally asks. "This is the entrance to the Valley of Storms. Within the valley is a cave that leads to our final destination, Arashi's Sanctuary." Kakashi responds.

The genin look into the entrance and see a storm raging within. "Shouldn't we wait for the storm to pass?" Temari asks? "This storm was created by Arashi to scare off intruders. It's a never-ending storm. If it was ever to stop…let's just say that you might not want to stick around." Jiraiya responds. RaiKaze lands on Jiraiya's shoulder and the group enters the valley.

--------------------------------------------

"They have entered the valley."

"I know."

"The poison that Sherto made will start to effect them."

"I know."

"Let us hope that they reach us before then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I hate this chapter sooo much.

Arashi: Me too…

Me: On the bright side, I GET TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD IN THREE DAYS!

Arashi: whoopee….


	7. Chapter 5: Valley of the Storm

OMG! I am so sorry for being so late on this. School takes up soo much of my time and I keep forgetting or get a writer's block.

Arashi: Anyway. Enjoy Chapter 5.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days…

Three days since they entered the Valley of the Storm…

Three days of trekking through the endless pass…

Three days of searching…

Three days of surviving a relentless storm…

They were tired, wet and kind of anxious to find the right cave. "Is it just me, or has this storm gotten even worse than when we first entered this valley." Sakura asked after they exited a wrong cave that they used as a shelter. "It's very possible. It's said that when it comes to her Sanctuary, Arashi takes no chances." Jiraiya begins to answer but waits for the pass of a roll of thunder before continuing, "By making the conditions worse, most people would have been driven off fearing their own safety, leaving the location secretive."

-------------------------------------------

After walking a bit, Temari looks back to see that both that both Gaara and Naruto are lagging behind.

"Hey! Are you two ok?" she yells.

"Sure. Never better." Naruto pants. The entire group stops.

"Are you sure Naruto? You guys look pretty out of it." Sakura asks.

"I'm…" he starts to say but then collapses on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yells and then Gaara collapses as well.

"GAARA!" Temari yells and they all run back to their fallen friends.

"They're just unconscious." Kakashi says after feeling their pulses.

"What now?" Sakura asks, but before anyone can answer her, RaiKaze screeches. His screech echoes throughout the valley and then, as if in response, a howl is heard from deep within the valley.

"Come On!" Jiraiya yells as he puts Naruto's limp body on his back and Kakashi does the same with Gaara's. The group breaks into a run, following the slowly disappearing howl. As they continued farther into the valley, the storm just continued to worsen. "This storm isn't helping. We have to find shelter."

------------------------------------------

Within moments, the pass opens up to a bowl-like dead end with a single cave opening an enough room to hold half a village. Without giving it a second thought, they rush into the cave and out of the storm. They lay Naruto and Gaara's bodies against the cave wall and sit down to catch their breath and dry off. Temari looks down the cave and sees that once again it ends with a wall.

"It's going to take forever to find the right cave and with this storm and Naruto and Gaara unconscious, it will take even longer." She groans.

"I don't think so." Sakura says examining the back wall of the cave. On the wall, is writing that seems to have been engraved with a smooth unknown tool. The writing is so clean that you could have thought it was written on paper. No tool could work that cleanly. The writing reads…

_Here is a riddle from me to you_

_Answer correctly and you will pass on through_

_But answer wrong and you will meet your doom_

_What is greater than creation_

_Worse than death_

_The poor have it_

_The rich need it_

_And all fear having it._

_Answer me this and answer me true_

_And the way will be revealed to you._

Jiraiya touches the wall and examines the smooth engravings.

"Did Cagalli…" Sakura begins to say but it interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Well, Yes and no. The only one with the ability to carve words into rock this clearly is Arashi. But the riddle seems much easier than something she would have written. Arashi tends to be more cryptic than this. Making it possible that the riddle was thought up by Cagalli." Jiraiya explains.

"But how do we answer it?" Temari asks.

"I suspect that Arashi is watching, so she will most likely open it when she wants to." Jiraiya answers.

Sakura looks at the unconscious Naruto and remembers everything he has done for everyone he met.

Then something comes to her mind and she softly says, "Nothing."

"What did you say Sakura?" her sensei asked.

"The answer. It's nothing. I mean, we all have so much to be thankful for. What would life be like if we didn't? We all fear to have nothing." She finishes without removing her gaze from her unconscious comrade.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and rocks fall from the cave ceiling. They all try to keep their balance while still trying not to get hit by the falling rocks and protecting the bodies of their fallen friends.

When the shaking stops, Sakura looks to where the wall was to see it gone. The wall has disappeared and reveals a continuing path heading deeper into the cave.

"Congratulations Sakura, I guess you answered correctly." Kakashi says dusting himself off. Jiraiya and Kakashi pick up Gaara and Naruto and the group enters the newly formed tunnel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good riddle pup. You're getting better at this."

"I had a great teacher. Though I wish they got here before the poison took affect."

"As do I. But we don't always get what we want. "

"……."

"As long as Shukaku and Kyuubi help resist the final effects as I have been for you, everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"You are such a mother hen."

"Right back at you Arashi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that water I hear?" Temari asks.

The tunnels opens up to another dead end, this time however they are not met with a rock wall. A waterfall is flowing right out of the rock and into a small pool that never seemed to overflow. On each side of the cascading water is a rock statue that resemble wolves. And on a rounded stalagmite, in front of the pool, sits RaiKaze. He looks at Jiraiya and then looks to the waterfall.

"Well, now we just need to summon the entire," he says and then looks to the hawk, "I do wish that your master water-skipped us here instead of to the outer barrier." To which RaiKaze seems to shrug his shoulders.

He walks into the pool and bites his thumb, then thrusts it into the waterfall to the wall behind it. When Jiraiya retracts his hand, another earthquake erupts.

"Not another one!" Temari yells.

Sakura, who was holding onto the rocky spire, watches the cascading water part to reveal another passage with an eerie blue glow.

"Is this….the end?" she asks regaining her balance once the shaking stops.

"Yes. Let's go!" her sensei replies.

They enter the pool and follow Jiraiya into the passage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So….they finally arrived."

"…………….."

"Look at you. Not even strong enough to argue."

"…………………….."

"Don't worry. I'll take over and…..'Greet' our guests"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 5.

Arashi: Hawks have shoulders???

Me: I think so.

Arashi: Well anyway, can't wait to beat the crud out of Shukaku and Kyuubi.

Me: Hey! That's spoiler.

Arashi: Whatever

BTW. I am most likely starting an Inuyasha, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and another Naruto fic. So look out for them.


End file.
